A New Perspective
A New Perspective 'is the fourth episode in ''Glee: Soul Talent, and the seventy-eighth episode over all. It was written by Finchblashtynn and aired on September 3, 2012. Plot '''Glee: Soul Talent, 4x4, A New Perspective In case you missed it: Holly Holliday built Vocal Reaper up from the ground, as well as did Will with the New Directions. They each have at least fifteen kids to qualify themselves for Sectionals. When the New Directions tried to sing their way into the Vocal Reaper hearts, Nash and Madison ended up finding out that some of them are actually like, jerks. Abley and Piper are pining for Nash, as well as Nash’s girlfriend, Ivy. Madison seems to have more-than-friendly feelings towards Chase, but what will happen once Chase’s girlfriend, Savannah finds out? Eric, a Vocal Reaper member, seems fixated on Codi. Two new members joined the New Directions, Simone Camby and River Collins. '' ''And that’s what you missed on 'Glee: Soul Talent!' -x- “Oh my God,” breathed Celeste, the next day in Glee practice. Holly had come into the class furious. ''She was so disappointed in the kids who insulted the New Directions, when Will had e-mailed her exactly what had happened. “I am going to ''kill that ‘I’m-so-cool-I’ve-got-a-motorcycle’!” Celeste raged. Holly sighed. Celeste was just one of those kids who didn’t get that being mean came with consequences, even though she was a sixteen year old. She probably went to a private school when she was in middle school, Holly assumed. “You will not be killing anyone, Celeste. You brought this on yourself. Luckily, I talked with Figgins this morning and you just''got a warning,” Holly answered. Celeste rolled her eyes, huffed, folded her hands over her chest, and sat back in her chair. “So we get a warning for just saying that they needed to step up their game to win Sectionals, and they ''shoved ''me, and he gets nothing?” fumed Cedric, a scowl ruining his flawless face. Holly rolled her eyes at her overdramatic students. “No, he did get a warning for shoving Cedric, but that’s not the point. This is Vocal Reaper’s second year. The New Directions have been around since 2009! We can learn some pointers from them,” Holly told her kids. “Like how to put on a performance?” Blight-Vince spoke up. He was sitting in the back with a nice suit on. It was high school and he was wearing a freaking ''suit. What a peculiar kid. “The judges aren’t just ''looking for a show they can oh and aw at. We have ''talent.''Raw talent. We don’t need their useless help,” Blight-Vince snorted. Eric stood up and faced his team mates. “What is your ''problem? ''All you guys do is sit around and criticize ''every-''freaking-o''ne! All you all ever ''do is hurt people and make fun of them. Do you ''ever ''get tired of yourselves? The New Directions were ''great!''They wore light-up clothes for Pete’s sake! They put on a real show, and they do have talent. Maybe if you all stopped being bitches, you’d know that!” Eric shouted. “Eric!” Holly chastised for yelling. “Us?” Wesley asked. “Cedric, Celeste, Blight-Vince, Lyric, sometimes Justin and Mia,” Eric responded. “Excuse me?” Lyric looked at Eric with dagger eyes. “Eric, listen,” Cedric replied, standing up to face Eric, “life isn’t all jolly good. High school is where you learn. To survive, you have to know how to fight. Simple as that,” Cedric pointed out. “This discussion is over,” Ms. Holliday interrupted. “Eric, Cedric, sit down please,” Holly demanded. The two boys stared at each other before taking reluctant seats. file:GSTTitleCard.png -x- Lyric sat in the auditorium by herself, thinking. ''Is that really what he thinks about me? He thinks I’m a ''bitch? Whatever, Eric was probably just stunned. That’s all. I mean, he can’t really think I’m a bitch after what I’ve done for him. I can’t tell Blight-Vince or Cedric. They’ll end up disowning me. They hate Eric. I can’t tell them I have feelings for Eric, or they’ll think I’m weak. I’m so confused. Why can’t they understand that Eric isn’t a bad person. He is nice and loyal and kindhearted.'' Lyric stood up from her seat in the audience and walked up towards the stage. She tapped the microphone to make sure it was on once she reached the center. Lyric: Don't know much about your life Don't know much about your world but Don't wanna be alone tonight On this planet they call Earth You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out And maybe this is goin' too fast And maybe it's not meant to last But what do you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge? Never knowin' if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say? I just wanna start again And maybe you could show me how to try Maybe you could take me in Somewhere underneath your skin What do you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge? Never knowin' if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say? Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah There's nothin' like love to pull you up When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do Like lovers do What to you say to takin' chances? What do you say to jumpin' off the edge? Never knowin' if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say? Don't know much about your life And I don't know much about your world -x- Eric watched Codi put a big, thick book into her locker before walking over to her. “Hey…Codi, is it?” Eric asked as he leaned up against the lockers. Codi flinched slightly from startle. “Oh, yeah, it-it’s Codi. Eric?” Codi replied, a bit shyly. Eric smiled. “Yeah, it’s Eric. So, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime. We could go study, you know,” Eric suggested. Codi looked at Eric suspiciously. She placed a book into her locker, then shut the door. “No offence…Eric, you seem like a nice guy…but are you asking me on a date?” Codi asked a bit wryly. Eric rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He bit his lip. “Was I that obvious?” He asked. Codi blushed and nodded. She started walking down the halls with Eric by her side. “I’m sorry but I can’t go out with you,” Codi responded as the two rounded the corner. Eric looked at Codi, hurt evident on his face. “W-why not? Oh crap! Do you have a boyfriend that’s going to come walking down the hall and pummel my face in?” Eric asked, looking left and right for any sign of a big, muscular, jealous boyfriend, but no one was there. Codi chuckled. “No, I-I’m single. I just-we can’t see each other,” Codi said. Eric’s smile fell. “Why?” He asked. Codi was saved by the bell when the warning bell rung. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I’ll see you later, Eric,” Codi said as she slipped into the nearest classroom. -x- “Everyone,” announced Holly the following day. The Vocal Reapers were sitting in the class, Cedric making the stink eye at Eric, while Lyric ogled him. “Let’s give a warm welcome to the newest addition to the Vocal Reapers, Chanson Kingsley,” Miss. Holliday announced. From behind her, a slim, brunette with chocolate brown eyes and expensive looking clothing crept out to meet her new classmates. “Hi,” Chanson announced with a clear French accent. “Are you from France?” asked Casper Raven, a shy kid with a mop of blonde hair. Chanson smiled lightly. “Yes, I am. I’m the school’s foreign exchange student, so next school year, I’ll have to go back to France, sadly,” Chanson announced. “My name means ‘song’ in French,” Chanson told. “Cool,” Casper said, smiling at the new girl. Hex, a loner with dark, wavy hair watched this Chanson and Casper talk. It was discussing to watch. All the smiling and the subtle flirting. Ugh. -x- When the bell rang, Hex and the Vocal Reapers dismissed. Hex watched from a far as Casper went up to Chanson and talk to her. Hex sighed. Hex: Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving But I know I saw a light in you As we walked We were talking And I didn't say half the things I wanted to Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold Hey Stephen, Boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone. 'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else I can't help myself Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling So I've got some things to say to you I seen it all so I thought But I never seen nobody shine the way you do The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change Hey Stephen, Why are people always leaving I think you and I should stay the same 'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else I can't help myself They're dimming the street lights You're perfect for me Why aren't you here tonight? I'm waiting alone now So come on and come out and pull me near Shine, shine, shine Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons Why I should be the one you choose, All those other girls, Well they're beautiful But would they write a song for you 'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else I can't help myself 'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else I can't help myself, Myself, can't help myself I can't help myself -x- Codi walked out of William McKinley High School and into the parking lot. “Codi!” yelled a familiar voice from behind Codi. She turned on her heel, finding Eric standing behind her with a guitar strapped to his chest. “Eric? What are you doing?” Codi asked, her arms getting tired of holding her books. She really just wanted to get home and take a long, favored bubble bath. “I am here to serenade you,” Eric said softly. Codi was touched. She never had any real luck with guys. She was always too quiet and was never really comfortable talking to most of them. With Eric, it was different. Codi found herself talking to Eric easier than other teenage boys. “Now shut up and listen,” Eric replied sarcastically mean. Codi laughed and shifted her books to make her a bit more comfortable. Eric: Oh ho, Hey, hey Listen, I can't keep chasing you around, All of this running, just bringing me down, It's got me down Every time I look at you The angels sing I hope you hear them too Oh, I hope you hear them too Got me feeling hypnotized, And girl it makes me feel alive, Hey, yeah I'd climb the highest mountain, And I'd sail across the sea Baby, for you I'd do anything I'd fly up to the moon I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue Just to get one step closer to you Don't hesitate there's no better time Than now baby, The sky is falling down Well baby, are you down, down, down, down I could wait forever and a day, Just to have you look my way Look my way It's in every little thing I do 'Cause baby I do it all for you, Hey, yeah I'd climb the highest mountain, And I'd sail across the sea Baby, for you I'd do anything I'd fly up to the moon I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue Just to get one step closer to you I will write you a million love songs, Just to hear you sing, Baby, for you I'd do anything I'd fight superman Just to hold your hand, I have to get one step closer to you And now you’re in my arms I knew it from the start That I'd never break your heart If this ain't love then Nothing else is I'd do anything for just one kiss I'd climb the highest mountain, I'd sail across the sea For you, I'd do anything I'd plan a picnic on the moon Just for me and you Just for me and you I will write you a million love songs, Just to hear you sing, Baby, for you I'd do everything Yeah, I'd fight superman just to hold your hand Have to get one step closer to you, Oh, yeah Just to get one step closer to you Codi was speechless. She looked at Eric and gaped. “That-that was…beautiful, Eric,” Codi said. Eric smiled his one thousand-watt-smile that was blinding. “So…will you go out with me?” Eric asked. Codi’s smile faltered. She looked at the pavement, “I-I’m sorry Eric, but I can’t go out on a date with you.” Before Eric even got to question it, Codi fled to her car, tears streaming down her face, leaving Eric more confused than he was. -x- Wesley was sitting in science class, doodling random lines across his crisp white sheet of lined paper when Miss. Holliday rushed into the class. Mr. Lyle was in the middle of discussing some boring science chapter in the students’ books. “Miss. Holliday,” Mr. Lyle said surprised, “is there anything you need?” He asked. Wesley just dismissed this, waiting for Mr. Lyle to continue with the lesson, but Miss. Holliday said something involving with Wesley. He shot up. “Wesley, come with me, please,” Holly said. Wesley looked around the room, shocked. “What is it?” He asked once he and his choir teacher were in the hallway. Miss. Holliday told Wesley that his father was in the ICU at the hospital. “It’s his lungs, sweetie. Something happened…uh…his lung has collapsed or came close or—“Holly started, but Wesley was already out of the door. -x- The next few hours were a blur for Wesley. He had found out that his father’s lung cancer had gotten worse to the point where he couldn’t breathe. Because Wesley’s parents were divorced, Wesley’s father’s neighbor had to call 911. After a few hours of surgery, Wesley got news that they had prevented him from dying, but eventually, his lung would collapse. But at least he was alive. the end Summary This week, we get to follow some Vocal Reaper kids and get to see their everyday troubles. Songs Starring *'Alex Pettyfer' as Blight-Vince Howard *'Tom Felton' as Casper Raven *'Jake Able' as Cedric Dash *'Britney Snow' as Celeste Davenport *'Leighton Meester' as Chanson Kingsley *'Max Schenider' as Eric Chord *'Jennifer Lawrence' as Hex Hours *'Nick Jonas' as Jeremy Wells *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Justin Halbourne *'Leven Rambin' as Lyric Underwood *'Megan Mace' as Spencer Lockwood *'David Henrie' as Toronto Makes *'Andrew Garfield' as Wesley Jarx *'Gwyneth Paltrow '''as ''Holly Holiday *''Jason'' *''Jonesy'' *''Kendall'' *''Maeve'' *''Mia'' Guest Starring *'Dani Shay '''as ''Codi Saccio Trivia *There was originally going to be a scene with Celeste and Jason, but it was taken out *The shortest episode so far in Glee: Soul Talent Song Covers HS.png OSC.png TC.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4